


The Fragile Life of Sherlock S Holmes [PODFIC]

by Lockedinjohnlock



Series: Beyond Ourselves [2]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Angst, Discipline, English Accent, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, Graphic Violence, Humour, M/M, Military Kink, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, References to Suicide Attempt, References to past child sexual abuse, Rope Bondage, Soundcloud, Whump, bottomlock, mycroft is a legend, with a bit of switchy goodness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-09
Updated: 2016-05-26
Packaged: 2018-06-07 08:57:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 14
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6797533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lockedinjohnlock/pseuds/Lockedinjohnlock
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Following the revelations of Sherlock's traumatic past and recent breakdown, and Johns own personal life imploding (covered in Part 1: the Life and Death of William SS Holmes), John Watson returns home to Baker Street.</p><p>But as the operation to take out Moran gathers pace, they come closer than ever before to losing one another completely.</p><p>This is the story of their survival, and of two damaged people trying to build a relationship, using the single chance they have.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Morning Comes to Baker Street

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Teaandcakes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Teaandcakes/gifts).
  * Inspired by [The Fragile Life of Sherlock S Holmes](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1770136) by [Teaandcakes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Teaandcakes/pseuds/Teaandcakes). 



> Thank you, once again to Teaandcakes for permission to pod these fantastic works.  
> Thank you, also to AttyDiva, ears-extraordinaire, for keeping me right and helping me avoid bloopers!


	2. Mycroft and Some Photographs




	3. Events Overtake Plans




	4. Huntdown




	5. Sherlock's POV




	6. Storming the Barbican




	7. Survival




	8. Reunion




	9. Recovery




	10. Back to Baker Street Once More




	11. Navigating the Unknownn




	12. Things Get Better




	13. The Order of the Universe is Altered in a Small but Significant Way




	14. Epilogue




End file.
